Trinta Noites com um Marido Escocês
by blondehale
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO. O guerreiro escocês Edward Masen jurou nunca se casar. Como descendente de um príncipe Cullen, se comprometeu em proteger as mulheres de sua família. E a fim de proteger a sua irmã, Edward deve casar-se.
1. Prologo

**Sinopse:**

O guerreiro escocês Edward Masen jurou nunca se casar. Como descendente de um príncipe Cullen, também havia se comprometido em proteger as mulheres de sua família. E a fim de proteger a sua irmã, Edward deve casar-se.

**COMO ROMPER UMA PROMESSA... SEM ROMPER A PROMESSA?**

Recorrendo a magia, pois havia prometido nunca casar-se com uma mulher de sua terra. Ajudado pelas Fadas, Edward viajará da Escócia do século XIII aos Estados Unidos de nossa época, para encontrar a sua prometida.

**A PROPOSTA DE CASAMENTO EM... NO PIOR DIA DE SUA VIDA**

Isabella Swan está passando pelo pior dia de sua vida. Acaba de encontrar seu noivo com outra mulher. Toma a decisão de cancelar o casamento a uma semana da cerimônia. E para festejar essa decisão bebe um pouquinho além da conta...

**UMA ALUCINAÇÃO PODE SER PRODUTO DA BEBEDEIRA?**

Edward aparece no quarto de Isabella para pedir ajuda e nossa heroína, um pouco embotada pelo álcool, decide viajar no tempo e ter uma pequena e curta aventura na Escócia Medieval.

É um plano bastante simples: viajar à Escócia, fingir um casamento e depois desaparecer com uma desculpa bastante plausível. Mas o homem dispõe... E as fadas depõem.

A realidade que Isabella e Edward deverão enfrentar é qualquer coisa menos simples. O casamento sofrerá um atraso e alguém tentará matar Isabella e para terminar de complicar a situação, Isabella se apaixonará por Edward.

**PRÓLOGO**

_A Lenda do Vale das Fadas_

Há muito, muito tempo atrás, em um belo dia de primavera nas montanhas da Escócia, o Príncipe do Povo _Cullen_ olhou através da cortina que separava o seu mundo dos , no profundo vale que Jasper considerava como seu, ele viu uma bela jovem colher a olhou durante um longo tempo, até que a sua cesta estava quase cheia, e soube que tinha se apaixonado por esta inocente amor por essa mulher era tão grande que ele conseguiu escapar por uma fresta na cortina entre os dois apareceu para a donzela em sua verdadeira magnificência, não fazendo nenhum esforço para disfarçar-se, pois sabia que ela devia amá-lo pelo que ele era.

Alice tinha andado para dentro da floresta naquele dia, reunindo suas ervas, e estava encantada com a serenidade do Jasper apareceu diante dela, sua beleza lhe roubou o fôlego e ela soube de imediato que este era seu verdadeiro amor.

Jasper e Alice viveram felizes no idílico vale ao lado do riacho, onde ele a tinha visto pela primeira depois de um ano mortal, juntos, Jasper foi forçado a regressar ao seu próprio mundo, pois naqueles dias, muito longe nas neblinas do tempo, o mundo _Cullen_ se regia por regras muito rígidas.

Uma dessas regras estabelecia por quanto tempo um deles poderia permanecer fora do reino da _Faerie_. Uma vez que regressasse ao seu próprio mundo, Jasper seria incapaz de atravessar a barreira de novo por um século inteiro.E embora cem anos não fossem nada na vida de um_ Cullen_, Jasper sabia que sua Alice não viveria por todo esse tempo.

Alice retornou para sua família, sabendo que havia perdido seu príncipe para sempre. Ao principio o pai de Alice, um velho chefe de clã, estava eufórico porque a sua pequena Allie tinha voltado para ele, até mesmo ao ouvir sua história fantástica sobre príncipe _Cullen_ com quem ela passou o último , porém, ficou claro que Alice estava grávida, e seu pai e os irmãos ficaram furiosos.Não só por Alice ter se tornado uma mulher arruinada, mas que pela sua maneira de pensar ela tinha sido profanada por uma criatura, de magia começaram a tratá-la não como a sua amada filha e irmã, mas como sua serva mais insultada.

Alice trabalhava na cozinha quente do nascer ao pôr do sol a cada dia e sofreu todo tipo de indignidade, mas ela não se importou, porque havia perdido seu coraçã razão de viver desapareceu com Jasper.

Entretanto, Jasper só podia assistir com desânimo crescente, incapaz de passar pela cortina que separava seus mundos, como sua amada Rose se desvanecia mais e mais.

Finalmente chegou o dia quando Alice deu a luz aos seus bebês – três meninas fortes, saudáveis e Alice, cujo espírito foi prejudicado pela perda de seu único e verdadeiro amor, não sobreviveu ao parto.O pai de Alice recusou-se a olhar para os rostos das crianças e decretou que deveriam ser levadas para as profundezes da floresta e deixadas para os _Faeries_ a quem pertencia – ou aos não se importava quem reivindicaria as crianças primeiro.

O velho _Laird_ em pessoa levou o pequeno grupo para a profunda floresta. Quis o destino que eles estivessem no mesmo vale onde Jasper e Alice tinham se visto pela primeira vez.O velho _Laird_ ordenou que as crianças fossem colocadas sobre o chão da floresta perto de um pequeno riacho. Os irmãos de Alice, que tinham transportado cada um uma criança, colocaram os bebês no chão e voltaram a montar em seus cavalos preparando-se para saírem do vale.

Jasper, que observava a cena através da cortina entre os mundos, estava lívido de raiva e quebrado de dor.Não só sua amada Alice havia deixado o mundo, mas agora suas crianças, _suas_ filhas, estavam sendo cruelmente grito atormentado de angústia chegou até a sua rainha, que, em um raro momento de compaixão, quebrou as regras e abriu a cortina apenas o suficiente para permitir a passagem de Alice.

O vento de repente começou a uivar através do pequeno vale e trovões retumbavam ameaçadoramente. A terra em torno do grupo do velho _Laird_ levantou e tremeu, e o velho _Laird _foi atirado de seu cavalo para o chã e seus filhos assistiram com horror como os pedregulhos se levantavam de debaixo da terra no centro do rio, acumulando mais e mais, um sobre o , se formou uma magnífica cascata e uma piscina profunda de água cristalina, onde poucos momentos antes apenas um pequeno córrego tinha fluído.

Jasper ergueu-se lentamente do fundo da piscina, optando por se divertir em cima do terror individual dos homens que ali estavam, aparecendo a cada um dos mortais, na forma que eles mais temiam.

– Eu sou Jasper, um príncipe_ Cullen_.E vocês, – ele alçou seu braço para incluir os irmãos, bem como o pai, – incorreram a minha pagarão por isso. – Seu olhar se voltou para as crianças indefesas deitadas ali perto, as três estranhamente calmas e indiferentes ao tumulto que se desenrolava ao redor delas. – Estas são as minhas sangue corre fortemente nelas. – Jasper moveu-se até suas crianças, delicadamente pegando uma de cada vez. – Eu nomeio de cada uma de vocês com o nome de sua mãe, minha querida sempre, suas filhas levarão o seu nome para garantir que sua memória viverá neste mundo para sempre. Eu dou cada a cada uma de vós a minha marca e a minha bênçã que este vale é a casa de sua mãe e de seu pai.

Jasper se voltou para o velho _Laird_.

– O encarrego do cuidado e da segurança das minhas filhas.

– Nunca, – o velho _Laird_ sibilou. – Eles são suas abominaçõ ê pode levá eu nem meus filhos vamos abrigar sua desova em nosso lar.

– Oh, mas você o fará, velho, e será grato por isso.

A forma do príncipe _Cullen_ brilhou fortemente e cresceu até que encheu o vale inteiro, rodeando o velho _Laird_ e seus filhos, sobrecarregando-os com o poder e a fúria do ser que haviam enfurecido, bloqueando todo o resto de sua visão e suas mentes.

Jasper sorriu com satisfação , ele conhecia as fraquezas dos homens voz soou em suas mentes, tão mais terrível por não ser falado em voz alta.

– Se você ou qualquer homem de sua família não criar e proteger as minhas filhas, feri-las ou permitir que alguém as machuque, proibi-las de fazer as suas próprias escolhas na vida, ou privá-las de encontrar seu amor verdadeiro, vocês sofrerão aminha maldição. Não terão descendência masculina. E qualquer filho vivente sofrerá o mesmo destino. Não serão capazes de desfrutar da companhia íntima de qualquer mulher nunca linha vai morrer e seu nome deixará de existir em seu mundo.

Jasper esperou o impacto das suas palavras penetrarem em suas ão ele continuou.

– Assim como a minha bênção sobre minhas filhas, a minha maldição também as acompanhará, continuará para todo o sempre, passada de mãe para filha. Quando até mesmo a ínfima gota de meu sangue correr em seu corpo, assim elas terão o poder de chamar a mim e a todos os _Cullen_ para ajudá marca sobre elas e sobre todas as filhas de sua linhagem garantirá que todos os homens conheçam a pena que sofrerão por prejudicarem minhas filhas queridas.

Quando a voz terrível de Jasper reverberou na mente do velho _Laird_ e seus filhos, sua forma se moveu e brilhou em torno dos bebês, envolvendo-as pela primeira vez, e pela última, na incandescência verde-esmeralda do seu amor.

O velho _Laird_ ainda estava no chão, onde havia caído, tremendo de medo.E embora ele não pudesse ver as crianças através da névoa verde ao redor delas, ele podia ouvir o que parecia impossível, o riso das crianças.

Pouco antes da névoa se desvanecer, cada um dos homens presentes captaram um aviso sinistro que ecoava através de suas mentes.

– Nunca se esqueçam.

Depois, muito depois, o velho _Laird_ e seus filhos arrastaram-se para perto das crianças para encontrá-las dormindo satisfeitas, cada um delas levando a marca do príncipe _Cullen_.O velho _Laird_ suavemente recolheu suas netas – pois era assim que seriam chamadas de agora em diante – e correu do vale.

As filhas de Jasper cresceram e prosperaram e consequentemente casaram-se, tendo suas próprias famí tempos vindouros, embora muitas gerações da descendência do príncipe _Cullen_ viajassem e se estendessem para variadas partes do mundo, todos os homens de todas as linhagens continuaram honrando a Lenda do Vale das Fadas.


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_Sithean Fardach_

_As Highlands da Escócia, 1272_

O ruído de metal sobre a pedra soou pelo ar ao mesmo tempo em que a taça girava lentamente até parar no chão aonde tinha aterrisado.

– Birras não irão ajudá-lo, rapazinho. – O velho guerreiro sacudiu a cabeça, olhando cautelosamente seu companheiro sentado na extremidade da grande mesa. – Você só desperdiça a boa cerveja.

Edward Masen olhou para um olhar que se tinha enfraquecido os joelhos de um homem muito fortes.

– Nada vai me ajudar como o mais tolo, fraco e indefeso dos homens, todas as minhas opções se fecharam salvo uma. – Deixou cair a cabeça na curva de seu braço sobre a mesa. – Sou um cavaleiro do rei, mas a minha espada poderia muito bem ser um bonito penacho de mulher por tudo que posso fazer. – Ele cuspiu as palavras como se azedassem e queimassem sua boca. – Não quero envolver não é problema da minha tia, Emmett, mas proteger a minha família, não colocá-los em um perigo maior.

Emmett se inclinou para trás da cadeira rindo.

– _Lady_ Rosalie, aposto, veria as coisas de forma muito diferente, Edward

. Ela não lhe disse que o seu plano iria fazer tudo sair exatamente como você precisa?

– _Sim_. – Edward ergueu a cabeça apenas o suficiente para olhá-lo por cima de seu braço. – E é isso o que me preocupa.Não existe nenhuma forma normal de sair dessa bagunç ê sabe disso tão bem como eu. – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e inclinou-se para o homem mais velho. – Ela corre um risco terrível.

Emmett tomou um longo gole da caneca de cerveja que tinha em sua mão e encolheu os ombros.

– Então, ela vai usar o seu dom. – Foi uma informação do fato, não uma pergunta, e não necessitou nenhuma resposta de Edward, que simplesmente continuou observando o homem mais velho. – É o que ela faz, rapazinho, como fez sua mãe e sua avó antes não nega quem é. – Emmett tomou outro gole e sorriu. – E isso não é uma boa razão para desperdiçar uma cerveja tão boa. – Emmett caminhou até o final da mesa, colocando a mão no ombro de Edward enquanto se sentava ao lado dele. – Não é que ela não conheça o risco de fazer isso, Edward.É que ela sabe do risco que todos vocês correm, se ela não fizer ê deve ficar aqui com a sua irmã, rapazinho.

– Sim, é meu dever vê-la protegida e feliz.

Emmett baixou a cabeça, falando baixinho.

– Você sabe que há homens que o que lutariam por você, se decidisse se opor a seu ter de volta o que é legitimamente seu. Você tem uma escolha.

– E quantos morreriam em seguida, Emmett?Quantos inocentes seriam apanhados no meio desta grande batalha?Nós já passamos por isso muitas não estou disposto a sacrificar as vidas de meu povo. – Edward gemeu, deixando a cabeça cair sobre seu braço. – Não importa, falhei à minha família estava certa.A fim de salvar Nessie sem trazer a morte ao meu povo, não tenho nenhuma escolha a não ser arriscar que minha tia use sua magia. – Ele balançou a cabeça, suspirando com resignação, e endireitou-se. – Rosalie pediu que saíssemos esta logo estará aqui.

– Ela está aqui.

Os dois homens se puseram em pé diante do som autoritário da voz feminina vinda da entrada. Uma mulher alta e loira, com um porte tão autoritário quanto sua voz, caminhou na direção deles.

– Pare com este mau humor, Edward. Já discutimos sobre ê sabe que é a única saí lhe prometo, esta será a resposta para todos os seus ê está com a pequena jóia eu pedi? – Rosalie Masen sorriu para o sobrinho, ignorando o seu olhar feroz assim como ao de Emmett. Esperando a sua total complacência quanto as suas instruções anteriores, ela estendeu a mão.

– Sim. – Edward procurou em seu _sporran_[1] e entregou-lhe uma pequena bolsa aveludada.

Rosaliw abriu o saquinho e despejou o conteúdo em sua mão.

– Oh, muito bom, Edward.É exatamente a peça que eu esperava que você escolhesse. – Ela ruborizou-se de felicidade quando levantou o pingente verde-esmeralda, a luz das velas refletindo nas facetas da jóia. – Eu me lembro quando Edward Sr deu isto para sua mã no jantar, quando eles anunciaram que iriam se casar. – Seus suaves olhos azuis vidraram com a recordação por um momento enquanto começava a se afastar, mas ela rapidamente voltou. – quase me esqueci. – Então ela sorriu para seu sobrinho, de uma forma que sempre o preocupava. – Preciso de algo pequeno seu. – Novamente, ela estendeu a mão esperanç sua confusão momentânea, ela lhe explicou, – algo seu, objeto pessoal. A magia não funcionará sem ele. – Fez uma pausa e olhou em torno do grande salão. – Já sei... Seu _plaid_[2].Um pedaço de seu _plaid_ vai servir muito bem. – Com o cenho franzido, ela suspirou. – Apenas um pequeno pedaço, , sobrinho, por que você faz tudo ser uma batalha?

Edward sacudiu a cabeça, sabendo que não ganharia nada de bom rasgou uma tira na barra de seu plaid e entregou para Rosalie.

– Confio que isto seja a última coisa que você vai precisar de mim, tia.

– De fato é.

Rosalie fez uma pausa e Edward pode sentir as forças do destino reunindo-se ao seu redor.

– Bem, exceto a sua presença no vale. – Ela parecia incrivelmente inocente para alguém tão astuta.

Emmett engasgou e cuspiu a cerveja que acabara de tomar.

– O vale das Fadas? – Conseguiu balbuciar. – _Oh_! Eu devia ter adivinhado que esse era o lugar onde você estaria querendo ir. – Ele olhou para Edward.– Você devia ter previsto isso ver os cavalos. – Ele fez uma pausa e levantou uma sobrancelha. – E para onde digo aos outros que iremos? Seu tio irá perguntar-lhes para onde fomos, sabia?

Edward considerou isso por um momento.

– Diga a eles que iremos para o porto em de volta dentro de uma quinzena.

Emmett Stewart , embora fosse vinte e cinco anos mais velho que Edward, estava mais próximo dele do que qualquer homem.O guerreiro grisalho tinha servido o pai de Edward desde sua em Emmett poderia confiar a verdade do seu destino.

Emmett concordou.

– _Lady_ Rosalie, – ele inclinou-se ligeiramente em direção a ela. – Estarei no pátio aguardando-os.

– Suponho que é Clootie Well quem estará querendo? – Os frios olhos azuis de Edward refletiam a sua irritaçã balançou a cabeça em desgosto. – Lamentarei isto, tenho certeza, – ele murmurou.

Rosalie sorriu para o sobrinho.

– Minhas coisas estão no pé da ê pode levá-las para fora e ver se Emmett já está com os nossos cavalos prontos. Juntarei-me a vocês daqui a pouco.

Observando Edward sair do grande salão, Rosalie era muito parecido com seu pai. Ambos belos e se agarraram firmemente os ideais de justiça, certo e errado, honra e responsabilidade para com a família.

Esses nobres ideais causaram a morte prematura de seu irmão mais velho em um campo de batalha solitá faria qualquer coisa em seu poder para impedir que o mesmo destino ocorresse a os sacrifícios que seu sobrinho já tinha feito para sua família, e os encargos que ele carregava, ela o amava ainda desta vez, ela queria que Edward conseguisse o que ele precisava.

Ela cuidadosamente dobrou a tira de tecido de seu _plaid_ colocando-a no saco de veludo junto com o pendente verde-esmeralda e amarrou as cordas, sorrindo tinha planos muito especiais para aquele pequeno pedaço de pano.E para seu sobrinho.

Quando chegassem ao Vale das Fadas se conectaria com a fonte de seu poder e diria as palavras que permitiria a magia viajar dentro do pingente, guiando-o onde quer que ele tivesse de ir para encontrar o que buscava de especial.

* * *

[1] O **Sporran** é uma parte tradicional da vestimenta Highland. É uma bolsa que executa a função de bolsos no kilt .Feita de couro ou de pele , a ornamentação do sporran é determinada pela formalidade da vestimenta usada com ele. O sporran é usado em uma tira de couro ou corrente e convencionalmente posicionado na frente da virilha. Desde o tradicional kilt não tem bolsos, o sporran serve como uma carteira e recipiente para quaisquer outros itens necessários pessoais.

[2] Espécie de manto do clã, também usado pelas senhoras preso ao ombro esquerdo, por cima do vestido de noite.


	3. Capitulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

_Denver, Colorado_

_Tempos atuais_

– que eu não pude fazer algo, dizer algo? – Isabella Swan bateu a porta da frente e jogou suas chaves através da sala, onde ricocheteou na parede.

_Isto é simplesmente genial_.Agora ela estava falando consigo , só mais uma coisa para Mike criticar. _'__Quem você pensa que é?' Isso é o que eu deveria ter dito para _Mike . Bella sacudiu a cabeça._Eu deveria ter dito algo, qualquer coisa, para _Mike. Ao invés disso, ela tinha acabado de deixá-lo acompanhá-la, como se fosse uma criança se nada tivesse acontecido.

Bella caminhou pelo corredor até seu quarto, tirando suas sandálias e jogando todos os seus pacotes no meio da voltou para a sala e se desmoronou no sofá, puxando as pernas até que ela pudesse descansar a testa sobre os joelhos.

– Sou tão patética. – _Talvez _Mike_tenha razão_.Não a tinha sempre?Talvez fosse tudo culpa ela pudesse ser apenas mais...

– Mais o quê? – ela murmurou, distraidamente torcendo o anel de diamante na mão esquerda. – Não .Menos como eu. – Cate soltou um profundo suspiro e sentou-se. – Menos medrosa. – Medrosa e impotente para tomar até a mais simples decisão.

_Pareço uma menininha mal-humorada_.Ela pegou o telefone e discou.

O timbre do telefone soou pela terceira vez._Atenda_.Jacob deveria estar no seu apartamento a essa hora. Devia ser em torno de meia-noite em precisava dele do seu ela estivesse perto de três de seus irmãos mais velhos, ela era mais próxima de não era apenas seu irmão, ele era seu melhor amigo.

Não havia nenhuma razão para ele ainda estar mantiveram contato com o escritório esta manhã.A missão tinha ido bem e os reféns estavam a salvo.A equipe deveria ter voltado para o hotel há muito tempo.

Quarto toque._Vamos, Jacob.__Atenda.__Atenda.__Atenda_.Bella caminhou ansiosamente pela sala, parando para prender uma caixa de lenços firmemente debaixo do braç precisaria deles para um bom choro que planejava ter mais tarde.

Quinto toque.

– ATENDA AO TELEFONE! – Bella gritou desesperadamente, enquanto ouviu o clique de alguém respondendo do outro lado da linha.

– Hein! Não precisa... Bella, é você!?O que aconteceu? – A confusão sonolenta de Jacob era evidente.

– Jake, me apenas estava impaciente. Não está acontecendo nada. _– A menos que você conte o fato de encontrar meu noivo tendo relações sexuais em sua mesa com sua recepcionista, uma semana antes do nosso casamento como algo_.

– Bem, irmãzinha, você me arrastou para fora da cama... que horas mesmo?Assim o que está acontecendo? – Isso soava mais como o seu parecia irritado.

Talvez ligar para Jake não era a coisa mais inteligente que ela podia ter feito, mas já que tinha feito.

– Mike disse, isto é, tivemos um tipo de desentendimento e, bem, eu estive pensando sobre o que Mike d disse e... – A voz dela foi sumindo enquanto ela recordava vividamente a "discordância".

_Ela havia pensado em surpreender Mike__com um piquenique, pois ele lhe havia dito que estava muito ocupado para ficar longe do escritório e encontrá estava ocupado realmente.E todos os três tinham se surpreendido de verdade.A loira na mesa havia gritado e Bella deixou cair a cesta de alimentos, a limonada escurecendo o tapete pálido e grosso após o vidro ter se espatifado._

A voz de Jake a trouxe de volta ao presente.

– Responda-me, Bella.O que ele fez?Você diz a palavra e eu sigo no próximo avião para casa. Vou enterrar o meu pé naquele rabo antes que ele possa sequer pensar em outra coisa para dizer.

Pelo menos Jake estava completamente desperto agora.

– Não, Jacob, você sabe que eu não quero isso. – Não é que seu irmão não pudesse fazê-lo, com sua faixa preta em só Deus sabe quantas artes marciais.

Ela fechou os olhos e viu tudo acontecer de novo.

_Ela se apoiou na parede do corredor do lado de fora do escritório, mas parecia que não podia sequer pensar em mover-se para além da porta de não podia estar acontecendo com ela.A porta se abriu e Richard a agarrou pelo braço, puxando-a para dentro do escritório enquanto a recepcionista loira se deslizava furtivamente para nem sequer teve a cortesia de parecer envergonhada._

_– __Por quê? – Bella lhe perguntou, odiando a mágoa em sua voz.__ – __Porque você fez isso comigo?_

_– __Eu não fiz nada, não significa ê sabe que estou sob pressão com os novos vezes lhe pedi para fazer sexo comigo?Se você tivesse feito, eu não teria sido forçado a encontrar alívio em outra parte._

_– __Você está me culpa por... – ela apontou para a mesa, incapaz de encontrar as palavras para descrever o que ela tinha visto, –... por esse comportamento em hora de trabalho?_

_Mike__conduziu-a para o grande sofá de couro, esperando que se sentasse antes de se acomodar no braço do sofá.Sempre um cavalheiro perfeito._

_– __Nã houver alguma falha a ser colocada aqui, é um homem com -lhe bem claro._

Bella balançou a cabeça para apagar isso de sua memó bem, talvez não fosse uma boa ideia compartilhar esse episódio com seu irmão._Além disso, Mike__sempre diz que é minha culpa mesmo_.

– Isso é besteira. Estou cheio de Mike, e você merece alguém melhor do que ele. – Jake sempre acabava assim, quando falavam sobre Mike.

– Tudo o que preciso de você é... Preciso lhe fazer uma pergunta, e preciso que me prometa que vai ser completamente honesto comigo. Pode fazer isso? – Ela poderia muito bem começar com isto.

– Isso é o que os irmãos mais velhos fazem, Isabella ser honesto, considerando a .

– Mike disse que não sou uma pessoa aventureira, que estou presa em uma rotina, fazendo a mesma coisa dia após dia, e que serei assim até o fim da minha vida.

_– __A culpa é minha? – Ela perguntou a_ _Mike.__ – __Como pode o seu ato... Isso... Ser minha culpa?_

_Mike__havia lhe dado aquele olhar arrogante que ela o tinha visto usar com outras pessoas no passado, o garçom que demorou muito para levar o vinho ou o balconista que não se moveu rápido o suficiente. _

_– __Você vive a vida como uma espécie de solteirona.A única coisa pela qual você mostra qualquer entusiasmo é pela Empresas sempre tenho que estar em segundo plano, primeiro está a companhia de seu pai e seu trabalho ali._

_– __O que o meu pai e irmãos fazem é arriscam suas vidas para salvar as pessoas._

_– __Não estou dizendo que não é importante, dizendo que você me trata como se fosse menos importante para você do que a empresa. Você não teve nenhuma aventura própria. Você gasta 10-12 horas por dia executando esse serviço, coordenando tudo lá. Você lida com algumas das pessoas mais poderosas do mundo, mas olhe para você. Você é uma escrava da rotina. Você não se arruma a menos que eu a lembre. O que eu devo pensar? Como posso seguir uma carreira política sem uma mulher ao meu lado que entenda as minhas necessidades? Uma esposa que esteja disposta a se sacrificar pela minha carreira?_

_– __Eu sou aventureira. – Ela se agarrou desesperadamente a única parte de sua censura que podia, seu estômago se apertou com horror quando ele criticou a sua paixão pelo seu trabalho, a única coisa que ela realmente achava que se sobressaia._

_Seu riso frio lhe doeu._

_– __Sério?Então você realmente for aventureira, terá que transar comigo aqui, neste escritório, agora. – Ele se pôs de pé, então, endireitando a gravata.__ – __Mas você não está preparada para isso, não é?Isso é simplesmente muito fora do comum para Isabella Swan._

Sua disse que era tudo culpa dela.

– Você acha que ele pode estar certo? – Ela odiava a covardia, a nota de súplica que ouviu em sua voz.

Houve uma longa pausa por parte de Jesse.

– Ok, tudo ê sabe que eu não gosto de vezes eu lhe disse que ele não é a pessoa certa para você?Você quer honestidade, bem aqui está ela.Não, querida, você não é uma pessoa aventureira. Sua última grande aventura terminou com você voando de um cavalo.

Ela estremeceu com a lembrança sido tão emocionante sair furtivamente para dar um passeio no cavalo de seu pai, pelo menos durante os poucos primeiros minutos. Como é que se diz?Tudo é diversão e brincadeira até que alguém quase passou semanas se recuperando do acidente.

– Mas o mais importante, Bella, é a mudança que ocorreu em você desde que conheceu mais tempo você passa com este indivíduo, mais retraída se ê está tão ocupada tentando ser exatamente o que ele quer que você seja, que parece uma espécie de "robô de Mike ". Você devia se ouvir falar. Não passa mais de cinco minutos sem um 'Mike disse' na sua conversa.

Jake parecia um rolo compressor.

– Você arruma o seu cabelo da maneira como Mike quer, você vai às festas sociais que Mike quer, você está sempre morrendo de fome tentando perder peso, porque Mike assim o quer, você veste as roupas que Mike , você nem sequer vai usar o vestido de casamento da vovó, e nós sabemos que você quis fazer isso a sua vida inteira.

– Mike dizia que só queria o melhor para mim, que me amava. – Ela mal notou que se referia a ele no passado.

– Sinto tanto ser aquele a dizer isso para você, mas já passou muito tempo desde que alguém o não a um pode ver ele a amasse, não estaria tentando mudar tudo em você.Você está ótima do jeito que está.Mike só ama a si mesmo.E o dinheiro dos e todos os potenciais aliados políticos que ele pode conhecer através da Empresa é pegajoso, Bells, e você precisa deixá-lo como alguém que deixa um mau hábito. – Jacob parou de falar para respirar.

– Ele é só um advogado ambicioso. – Ela o defendeu como de hábito, no entanto, não foi realmente uma grande defesa para o homem que deveria amar mais do que qualquer coisa.

– Advogado ou não, Mike é apenas uma mancha lodosa na terra.E, Bells? – Jake esperou até saber que tinha a sua atenção. – Eu realmente não acredito que você o ama tanto assim. Não a vi realmente feliz desde que você concordou em casar com esse lambisgó que você só quer estar amando, porque acha que isso deveria acontecer o amor não acontece quando se aparece quando menos se ê não pode agendá-lo. Não pode fazer isso ê deve se perguntar seriamente como se sente diante desse casamento na próxima semana.

– Ok, já por sua sei que você não entende o meu relacionamento com só... – Ela fez uma pausa e respirou ele poderia entender?Ela mesma não tinha certeza se entendia por que havia aceitado se casar com Mike. Ou por que ainda estava considerando a ideia. – Então, vocês concluíram a tarefa e podem chegar em casa para o fim de semana? – Ele sabia que ela estava mudando de assunto, mas ela não podia suportar mais agora.

– Claro. – Seu profundo suspiro foi claramente audível no final. – Você sabe que o faremos, Bella. Nós não vamos decepcioná ão, acho que isso significa que você ainda seguirá com tudo isso?

Ainda seguiria com isso?Essa era a pergunta que ela vinha se fazendo nas últimas duas horas.

_Depois de ouvir Mike__dizer-lhe que tudo era culpa dela, que ele a perdoava, como a amava e como precisavam deixar este incidente para trás, ela se levantou do seu sofá, sem fazer um comentário e atravessou o escritório, passando por cima dos cacos de vidro e o cesto que havia esparramado seu almoço cuidadosamente embalado.__A limonada__salpicou suas sandálias quando ela abriu a porta._

_– __Não se esqueça do jantar de hoje à noite, – ele disse enquanto caminhava em sua direção. – Lembre-se que haverá algumas pessoas muito importantes lá, estar pronta quando eu for buscá-la.__Não quero deixá-los , e por que não prende o seu cabelo esta noite?Você parece mais refinada dessa maneira. – Ele a beijou na testa e conduziu-a para fora da porta, fechando-a atrás dela como se nada de extraordinário tivesse acontecido._

Ela ainda seguiria com isso?Ela estivera muitíssimo entorpecida para pensar, demasiado surpresa para aceitar totalmente o que tinha agora, ela evitava tomar uma decisão, dizendo a primeira coisa que me veio à mente em resposta à pergunta de seu irmão.

– Eu terminei meu último exame pré-nupcial numa pequena loja de antiguidades em LoDo[1] e encontrei o perfeito "algo velho" para usar. Mal posso esperar para mostrá-lo.É um belo colar parece ter uma esmeralda, embora eu saiba que não pode ser porque só paguei dez dólares por ele. – Bella forçou alguma leveza em sua voz. – Oh meu Deus, é quase cinco e que desligar e começar a me preparar para esta noite.

O sócio sênior da firma de Mike estava dando um jantar em honra ao seu próximo casamento. Se ela se atrasasse, Mike faria uma cena.

– Tudo bem. Mas pelo menos me prometa que você vai pensar sobre o que eu disse, ok? Não é tarde demais para mudar de ideia. Você não tem que continuar com isso. Não vou desligar enquanto não me prometer.

_Como se eu fosse capaz de pensar em outra coisa._

– Não se preocupe comigo, Jacob. E sim, antes que você comece a me chatear, prometo pensar nisso. Eu te amo. Dê meu amor ao papai e os rapazes.

– Eu também amo você, irmãzinha. Se lembre de pensar no que você realmente quer. Só porque a mamãe e a vovó já estavam casadas com a sua idade não significa que você tem que se casar agora. – Sem dar tempo para ela protestar, ele continuou rapidamente. – Nós devemos estar a caminho de casa em dois dias. Estamos apenas amarrando as pontas soltas aqui. Mas quando eu chegar em casa, vamos continuar essa conversa, você querendo ou não. – Ele desligou antes que ela pudesse discutir a questão.

Ela largou a caixa de lenços, decidindo que não tinha tempo para gastar em lágrimas, e arrastou-se para o chuveiro, pensando intensamente.

Porque não podia decidir o que fazer?

Diariamente Bella negociava contratos, reunia-se com os clientes da empresa de seu pai, e compilava informações fundamentais para as negociações confidenciais ou resgate de reféns. Ela ainda dirigia a parte do negócio da Swan sempre que órgãos do governo os contratavam para encobrir as operações ela podia ser assim tão fraca e indecisa nesta situação?

_Porque isso não é um negócio, é pessoal._

Bella estava envolta em uma toalha na frente do espelho em seu quarto, examinando seu trinta minutos no chuveiro, tentando decidir o que estava errado com ela não tivesse usado toda a água quente, provavelmente ainda estaria lá.

– Até que não sou tão ruim não seja uma modelo ou estrela de cinema, mas não sou totalmente boa no meu trabalho.Não sou má pessoa e não cheiro mal. – Bella sorriu tristemente para sua imagem. – Mas posso estar louca, porque estou falando sozinha de seja isso o que se sente em um colapso nervoso.

E então foi golpeada por um pensamento que a fez deter-se em seco._Eu realmente, honestamente amo Mike__o suficiente para ter um colapso nervoso por ele_?Não.

Uma palavra tão simples._Não_. E ainda, pela primeira vez, ela se permitiu ver a sua situação com bastante clareza.Não. Ela não gostava muito de verdade, neste momento, ela nem gostava fosse por isso que sempre tinha sido tão fácil a ela dizer-lhe que não iria dormir com ele antes de se estava era ela não poderia colocar toda a culpa nas suas havia optado por ignorar todas as coisas que a incomodava sobre ele porque devia estar apaixonada nesta altura de sua vida.E Mike deveria ser o homem era alto, forte, louro, inteligente e muito abria as portas para ela, segurava sua mão, levava-a para os lugares onde ela queria era atencioso e carinhoso. E o mais importante, ele imediatamente assumia o comando de cada situação e as pessoas se aglomeravam em torno tinha poder sobre todas as circunstâncias, sempre sereno e controlado.Não só era tudo o que ela queria em um homem, como era tudo o que ela queria ser.E ele a amava.

Não. Ele a tinha usado. Nunca a adorava estar com ela e conhecer todas as pessoas importantes que ela conhecia porque, graças a companhia de seu pai, eles sempre fizeram parte de sua poderosas, famosas que poderiam fazer as coisas acontecerem para um advogado ambicioso, com aspirações políticas.E todos ao seu redor viram desde o início, como ele a fez se passar por tola – não, como ela havia feito o papel de tola.

Bella sentou-se na beirada da cama, as pernas, literalmente, escondidas embaixo podia tê-la usado, mas ela o tinha usado, també queria estar apaixonada, e quando Mike apareceu, ela se convenceu de que era o que não o amava mais do que ele a amava. Em que ela estivera pensando neste último ano?

– Sabe, apesar de ser quase um gênio Bella Swam , você é bem estúpida. – Só porque você terminou seus estudos alguns anos à frente de todos os outros certamente não significa que você tenha aprendido alguma coisa sobre a vida.

Ela não precisava arrumar os cabelos ou colocar maquiagem ou mesmo não iria sair para jantar com o Richard esta noite.

E não ia se casar com ele.

Bella se levantou e foi para a uma garrafa de algum tipo de álcool, que ela nunca tinha aberto no armário sobre a irmão, Paul havia dado para ela em seu vigésimo primeiro aniversário, avisando-a de ter cuidado com o conteúdo, mas, uma vez que ela não bebia, não tinha sequer limpado as teias de aranha da garrafa, nos últimos três , ela merecia uma comemoraçã declarando a sua liberdade.

– _An dram buidheach_,[2] – ela citou em voz alta, lendo as costas da garrafa. – _A bebida que satisfaz_. Exatamente de que preciso. Um pouco de satisfação. _Produzido na Escócia_.

Ela queria visitar a Escócia desde a faculdade devido as aulas de História passado tão trágico, turbulento e, ainda assim, tão româ tinha amado aquelas aulas, absorvendo os fatos históricos, imergindo-se na tradição desse povo.

Bella balançou a cabeça com desgosto, lembrando que tinha até mesmo sugerido passar a lua de mel na Escócia, mas Mike estava obcecado por Belize, onde o sócio majoritário do escritório de advocacia gostava de passar as férias.

_Bem, isso já não é mais um problema._

Depois de lutar para abrir a garrafa empoeirada, ela derramou um pouco do líquido âmbar em um de seus bonitos cálices e voltou para o quarto, levando a garrafa com ela.

– É hora de arrumar algumas coisas aqui.

Ela tomou um rápido gole de _Drambuie_ e ofegou, tinha razã precisa ter cuidado com essa bebida.

Primeiro ela foi até seu armário e, subindo em uma caixa de madeira que havia no chão, puxou uma velha caixa de vestido, atada com uma faixa verde-esmeralda. Delicadamente, ela colocou a caixa de papelão em cima da cama e desatou a fita, retirando um antigo vestido de renda avó o tinha usado quando se casou com seu avô. Sua mãe o usou quando se assim, ela quase havia perdido a oportunidade de usá-lo ela mesma.

_Nunca mais_.Nunca mais ela iria sacrificar seus mais iria aceitar nada menos do que o amor verdadeiro.E se ela acabasse sendo uma dessas mulheres para as quais não havia amor verdadeiro? Bem, que assim fosse. Estar sem um homem seria melhor do que estar com a pessoa errada pelos motivos errados.

Ela caminhou determinadamente até o armário e tirou uma enorme sacola de tecido, abrindo o zíper e jogando seu conteúdo branco e esvoaçante no chão ao lado da lata de lixo.

– Sem dúvida, a mais hedionda desculpa para um vestido de noiva que jamais vi, independentemente do que Mike pensa. – Havia custado muito caro, e ela tinha esperado três meses pelo desenhista para encontrar-se com ela para uma ão, o que importava se tinha custado uma pequena fortuna?Tinha sido o seu poderia fazer o que bem queria com o horrível vestido branco.

Sem dúvida alguma organização de caridade ligaria para ela em poucas sempre queriam roupas para vender em suas lojas de roupas vez, ela poderia dar-lhes algo que nunca tinha sido usado.

Ela se congratulou por outra decisão bem tomada enquanto sorvia um gole de _Drambuie_.A bebida desceu queimando em sua garganta.

Em seguida ela puxou uma pilha de roupa para fora do armário, coisas que ela tinha comprado para seu casamento e para a lua de mel. Deixou cair a toalha e colocou o sutiã e a calcinha de renda branca. Cate admirou seu reflexo no espelho por um momento. Esse conjunto não era realmente o seu estilo, e nem um pouco prático como normalmente preferia, mas era tão lindo que decidiu mantê-lo. Uma boa garota merecia algumas coisas bonitas. Mais um gole do licor quente para selar a decisão.

Tirando a toalha que cobria seu longo cabelo úmido, Bella agarrou a fita que tinha prendido a caixa do vestido de noiva de sua avó e amarrou seus cachos ruivos em um rápido rabo de ão ela deslizou para dentro do babydoll preto que pensou ser tão sexy quando o viu pendurado na havia procurado por um longo tempo um conjunto como este. Não era exatamente baixinha, porém tudo o que ela achava era normalmente muito grande para ela.

Então, talvez ela pudesse perder outros cinco quilos como Mike dissera, mas talvez ele devesse vê-la assim.Não que ele iria tornar a vê um pequeno gole. Desta vez desceu mais suave.

Bella virou-se para a penteadeira e procurou em sua caixa de joias, escolhendo os brincos em ouro amarelo e diamantes que seu pai lhe dera na sua formatura da , ela nunca usava joias, a não ser uma simples argola de prata, mas os diamantes seriam adequados para um casamento._Se houvesse um casamento.O que não iria acontecer_.Bella estava tendo dificuldade em colocar os senso de equilíbrio parecia um pouco fora do normal.

Ela olhou para a pequena aliança de esmeralda que estava sobre a penteadeira e colocou-a em sua mão sido um presente de aniversário de sua avó.Sua pedra da sorte tomou mais um golinho e parou para encher seu cálice.

Em seguida, ela estendeu a mão para um roupão em estilo asiático de seda com mangas compridas que fazia conjunto com o pijama, mas se deteve quando seus olhos se fixaram na bolsa que tinha lançado à cama quando chegou em o seu pequeno tesouro, o pingente que ela havia encontrado na loja de antiguidades neste dia antes de ter ido ver Mike.

_Não, não ia pensar nessa cena novamente._

Em vez disso, ela colocaria o colar para ver se ficava tão bem nela quanto sobre o veludo na loja.

Bella pegou o colar e admirou-o quando a luz brilhou na esmeralda multifacetada. Bem, claro que não podia ser uma esmeralda verdadeira, mesmo a luz se refletindo fortemente na jó ém a teria vendido por dez dó , o ouro do engaste e a corrente pareciam tão lindo que parecia ser o melhor negócio que já tinha feito. Era a coisa "velha" mais perfeita para usar em seu casamento._Se tivesse um casamento_.Que agora, naturalmente, ela não teria.

Com alguma dificuldade, Bella prendeu a corrente em torno de seu pescoço, e afastou-se para admirar o seu reflexo no espelho.

– Nada mal.

Ela sentia o pingente excepcionalmente quente contra sua pele, causando uma sensação de formigamento que se espalhou para seu pescoço e era a bebida?

Ela puxou a fita do cabelo, permitindo que seus cachos caíssem naturalmente, e levantou o cálice em saudação a seu reflexo.

– A sua saúde, olhe o que você quase... – Bella parou de repente quando notou um estranho brilho esverdeado por trás dela refletido no espelho.

– O que...?

Bella virou-se para ver uma grande esfera de luz verde-esmeralda se formando no meio do quarto dela, pulsando e mais surpreendente do que o brilho incomum era o homem que aos poucos se materializou no centro da esfera – ele era incrível.

Ou talvez ela estivesse bêbada.

Ou realmente estava tendo o colapso nervoso que havia considerado antes. _Os__bêbados tinham crises nervosas sofrendo alucinações sobre homens incrivelmente bonitos que apareceriam em seus quartos_?

– Oh meu Deus.O que você está fazendo no meu... Quem é... Como você entrou aqui? – Bella exigiu, batendo seu cálice na penteadeira e colocando a cadeira a sua frente.A pequena cadeira não ajudaria muito para impedir que alguém do seu tamanho se aproximasse, mas de alguma forma a fazia sentir-se melhor.

Ele se endireitou, fazendo uma pausa por um momento, apenas olhando-a antes de falar.

– Eu sou Edward o tempo buscando a sua ajuda, _milady_.Só você pode me ajudar.

Ele tinha um sotaque escocês inclinou-se em direção a ele por um instante e depois sacudiu a cabeça para clareá-la.

– Certo. – Ela o enrolaria por um tempo e esta alucinação, provavelmente, iria embora. – Através do tempo. – Oh meu Deus, ele era lindo, e com esse sotaque...!

Mas um deles devia estar louco.

Ele estava vestido como um antigo guerreiro escocês, corajosamente parado ali com as pernas afastadas e as mãos nos quadris, envolvido por uma bolha de luz verde, em seu quarto, pelo amor de Deus!

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha e inclinou a cabeça interrogativamente.

– Não estou acostumado a suplicar, mas se necessitar, o farei.Não temos muito tempo.

– Oh, ó fantá o valente "_Edwin, o Bárbaro"_ em meu quarto, e ele está com muita pressa. – Ela bufou com irritação. – O que você quer comigo? Porque sou a única pessoa que pode ajudá-lo... a fazer o quê? –Bella colocou as mãos nos quadris, imitando a postura dele. Alguém não lhe havia dito que devia tomar a ofensiva nestas situações?Ela quase riu alto quando percebeu que as chances eram extremamente escassas, pois ninguém jamais havia encontrado uma situação parecida a esta.

– Embora alguns me chamem de bravo, não sou lhe disse, meu nome é Edward. Edward Masen.

Ele agora parecia um pouco aborrecido.

Aborrecê-lo podia não ser uma boa ideia, ele era um homem realmente e magnífico.

_É uma faca que está enfiada em sua bota?_

– Não está me escutando, mulher?Isso é importante e nós temos pouco tempo. – Ele gritou a última parte.

Enquanto o encarava de boca aberta, ela tinha perdido parte do que ele dissera.

– muito.Não tenho o hábito de receber homens estranhos – homens estranhos com armas, ela poderia acrescentar – aparecendo de forma súbita em meu quarto. – Ela olhou fixamente para sua perna.

_Isso é definitivamente uma faca enfiada em sua bota._

– Não, você não é a única que precisa se desculpar. – Pelo menos ele teve a decência de mostrar certa vergonha. – Eu não pensei em como, ou onde, poderia aparecer diante de você. – Ele inclinou a cabeça em uma leve reverência e, em seguida, levantou a cabeça, apontando para o colar verde-esmeralda que ela usava. – É a jóia, _milady_.Ele me trouxe até vós como aquela que irá me ajudar a salvar a minha irmã.A magia das fadas me enviou aqui para buscá-la.

Ela devia estar completamente ele parecia tão sincero._Bem, não todos os maníacos homicidas, ou até mesmo as simples alucinações pareciam sinceros_?

Bella mal podia acreditar quando se ouviu perguntar.

– Salvar a sua irmã, né?O que exatamente essa magia quer que eu faça?

– Você tem que vir para casa comigo, e casar-se ão eu a devolverei ém saberá de sua ida.

Quando Bella riu, ele a olhou ofendido.

– Desculpe.É só que, como você pode ver, – ela mostrou-lhe com o braço trêmulo ao redor abrangendo a desordem no quarto. – Acabei de me ocupar com os preparativos para um casamento. – _Será que o círculo verde estava se encolhendo em torno dele_? – Eu ainda não que você precisa se casar comigo?Você nem me conhece.

– É muito complicado.

Sem dúvida, ele realmente parecia envergonhado agora, e isso o fazia parecer muito mais jovem, quase vulnerável, quando abaixou a cabeça.

– Devo casar-me se quero proteger a minha irmã.Não é um casamento , é, mas porque será em minha época, não é real para você.Você ficará apenas o tempo suficiente para se casar comigo e depois retornar para sua própria é vez eu tenha cumprido a condição de casamento, estarei livre para ficar com minha família, para proteger a minha irmã. – Ele entrecerrou os olhos. – Não vou permitir que nada de mal aconteça com você, moça, se é o medo que a retém.

– Eu não tenho medo. – Bem, isso era uma mentira, mas a fazia sentir-se melhor ao dizê-lo. – Onde, ou deveria dizer quando, está a sua casa? – Sim, a teoria da alucinação por colapso nervoso estava firmando-se agora.

– _Sithean Fardach_.Escócia.O ano de nosso Senhor, 1272. – Pela primeira vez, Edward apareceu estudar o ambiente ao seu redor. – É uma época muito distante para você?

Bella riu de novo.

– Na verdade, _muito distante_ seria uma declaração modesta. – _E agora_? Ela olhou ao redor do quarto.O cálice que havia colocado sobre a penteadeira havia caí , em vez de derramar o quente licor cor de caramelo, estava suspenso no ar, sem tocar o chão.

– Você fez isso?Não, que você fez isso? – Ela apontou para o líquido suspenso.

– Não posso explicar. Não entendo todo ele. – Ele deu de ombros. – É a magia das fadas.O tempo parou aqui, permitindo-me vir até você.Quando você voltar, não importa quanto tempo você ticar no meu tempo, você vai estar neste exato momento, bem aqui – isto é todo que sei sobre apressar-nos, por favor.

_A esfera verde está tornando-se definitivamente cada vez menor_.E ele não lhe parecia ser um homem que dizia '_por favor_' muitas vezes.

O que ela tinha a perder? As possibilidades eram de ela acordar de manhã, provavelmente com uma dor de cabeça enorme, e achar muito divertido esta sua alucinação.

_E se não?Se ele fosse real?_

Não lhe tinham dito somente hoje – por duas vezes, na verdade, tanto por Mike e seu irmão – que ela precisava ser mais aventureira?O que poderia ser mais aventureiro do que uma rápida visita à Escócia do século XIII?Acompanhada pelo que devia de ser o homem mais lindo que já tinha homem que precisava de sua ajuda.

Edward estendeu a mão.

– Devemos apressar-nos. O tempo não pode esperar para sempre, nem mesmo para a magia.

Bella agarrou o robe do pijama e colocou-o, enfiou seus pés no gasto chinelo de palha que Jake trouxera de sua última viagem à Tailândia, e encaminhou-se para parou no último minuto, agarrando o vestido de casamento de sua avó.

– Posso usar isso para me casar? – Ela segurou o vestido contra seu corpo, olhando-o ele disse que não, ela não iria.

– Você pode vestir o que quiser, moça, não me importo, mas se vai comigo, deve ser agora.

A esfera estava pulsando novamente.

Decidindo-se, ela pegou a fita que ela tinha puxado do seu cabelo e amarrou-o em torno do vestido para formar um pequeno pacote. Tomando a mão de Edward, ela entrou na incandescência.

Ele se aproximou, colocando os braços em torno dela enquanto a esfera se fechava sobre eles. Um formigamento correu pelo seu ele a olhou, Bella se sentiu hipnotizada pela intensidade de seus olhos azuis.

– Juro, moça, por minha honra, não vou permitir que nenhum mal lhe aconteça. Vou protegê-la com minha vida.E quando tudo terminar, a trarei em segurança para sua casa.

A força da sua determinação irradiava ainda estava fascinada pelo olhar em seus olhos quando ele abaixou a cabeça em direção a ela, lentamente, quase como se contra sua própria surpreendeu-a quando os seus lábios se encontraram com os dela, seus próprios olhos tremeram e se fecharam. A eletricidade circulou através do corpo de Bella com o toque simples como uma multidão de luzes coloridas iluminando o mundo ao seu redor.

A sensação de seus lábios macios e braços fortes e o brilho nos seus olhos quando ele fez a sua promessa foram as últimas coisas que ela pensou quando as luzes piscavam mais forte.

* * *

[1] N: LoDoé um pequeno centro da área deDenver, Colorado, o mais antigo e de resolução original da cidade de Denver.É um misto de zona histórica, conhecida por sua vida noturna, e serve como um grande exemplo de sucesso no reinvestimento e revitalização urbana.

[2] N.: em gaélico quer dizer mais ou menos assim: Um trago em agradecimento.


	4. Capitulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Naqueles poucos momentos finais entre sono e a vigília, Bella experimentou dois pensamentos distintos: a primeira envolvia o mergulho em um par de olhos azuis tão eletrizantes que a deixou mareada, e a segunda foi que alguém havia deixado a torneira de água aberta.

Ela despertou completamente para se encontrar cara a cara com um par de extraordinários olhos azuis – apenas não eram aqueles que ela tinha tão profundamente desfrutando alguns momentos antes. A água, porém, ainda corria em algum lugar.

– Portanto você está conosco -vinda, mocinha, estou extremamente satisfeita por tê-la aqui.Nós temos muito a fazer. – Uma linda mulher loira pegou o braço de Bella para ajudá-la a se levantar e ficou observando-a com expectativa.

– Onde estou? – Bella perguntou, olhando ao redor estava ao ar livre, sentada no chão em uma floresta, próxima a uma piscina de água, com menos, que explicou a água não era possível.A noite passada tinha sido um sonho, não tinha?

– Bem, eu mesma nunca viajei através do tempo, é claro, mas considerando como Edward se sentiu quando acordou, suponho que você vai ficar um pouco desorientada por enquanto. – A loira levantou-se e esticou a mão para baixo para Bella. – Tente ficar de pé, moça. Vamos ver se isso ajuda um pouco. Caminhar parece que ajudou Edward.

– Edward? – Ela levantou-se vacilante. – Oh, o grandalhão dentro da luz verde. – Aquele que tinha feito seu estômago dar loucas cambalhotas quando colocou os braços ao redor dela. Aquele que a tinha feito se esquecer de respirar quando a beijou. – Onde ele está?

– Ele foi caçar com Emmett.Não tendo nenhuma ideia de quando você despertaria, eu pensei em iniciar a refeição da manhã, portanto os despachei. – A mulher trouxe um pequeno balde de água que esteve em cima do fogo. – Aqui. A água está prepará-la e pronto. Devemos ser capazes de terminar tudo antes que eles retornem. – Ela estava com as mãos nos quadris e sorriu amavelmente para Bella. – Me ocorreu, moça, nem mesmo sei como você se sou Rosalie Masen, tia de Edward.

– , na verdade, todo mundo me chama de Bella.

Sempre que estava nervosa, Bella não conseguia conter a enxurrada de palavras que saiam de sua boca, e ela se odiava por isso, então se refreou espirrando água quente em seu rosto. Isso a fez sentir melhor, com um pouco mais de estendeu a mão para empurrar os cabelos do estava todo encaracolado, um testemunho da umidade neste dizer a verdade, ela não estava mais no ela sabia como Dorothy devia ter se sentido.

– Bem, Bella, devemos nos apressar se queremos terminar as coisas que precisam ser feitas antes do retorno dos ê está pronta?Existe alguma coisa que eu possa trazer antes de começar? – Rosalie puxou uma bolsa de veludo dentre os sacos de couro empilhados no chão.

– Antes de começar... o quê, exatamente? – Talvez ela precisasse deixar esta senhora saber que nada fazia qualquer sentido aqui.

– Você concordou em ajudar Edward a salvar sua irmã para que ela possa encontrar o destino de seu próprio coração? – Ao assentimento de Bella, ela continuou.– Precisamos agradecer as fadas por sua assistência e... – Rosalie fez uma pausa como se decidindo o que dizer a ela, – para amarrar as pontas soltas da magia para que possamos prosseguir.

Ela tomou a mão de Bella e levou-a ao outro lado da piscina. Ali, havia uma árvore literalmente coberta de pequenos pedaços de pano, Rosalie abriu a pequena bolsa e puxou uma tira de tecido, entregando-o a Bella e.

– Basta mergulhar o pano na água, e agradecer as fadas pela sua viagem seguida, amarre-a na árvore, assim como todos os outros pedaços que estão lá.

– Que lugar é este? – Bella olhou ao redor, lindo ali, tudo verde e exuberante. Enchendo-a com uma sensação incomum de certamente não era um lugar que ela reconheceu.

– Esta é a casa das minhas mães. – Rosalie olhou em volta com evidente orgulho.

– Suas mães. Quantas 'mães' você tem?

–Uma multidão, criança.

O riso musical de Rosalie flutuou sobre a água, e Bella teve tempo para realmente estudar a mulher. Ela era alta e esguia, bem mais alta do que Bella, com o cabelo loiro claro puxado levemente em um coque na seria uma descrição leve para essa mulher, que poderia ter entre trinta e quarenta anos segundo os cálculos de Bella.O mais impressionante de tudo eram os seus olhos, um intenso parecido com os olhos de Edward.

Bella empurrou o próprio cabelo do rosto de novo e tomou uma decisão rá ou sonho, ela iria tirar o melhor disto. O que mais podia fazer?

Depois de ajoelhar-se para mergulhar o pedaço de pano na água, ela rasgou-o em duas tiras mais estreitas e usou uma para amarrar para trás o cabelo fora do seu caminho.

– Você tem que falar com eles, como se realmente os visse.

Mas antes que Bella pudesse proferir uma palavra, Rosalie levantou a mão para detê-la.

– Oh, e peça a sua bênção e ajuda para o resto de nossa... tarefa.

Bella se levantou e olhou para a água, mas Rosalie novamente a deteve.

– Oh, e como estamos lidando com fadas, – ela sorriu docemente para Bella – não faria mal algum se lhes pedisse para que concedessem a você o verdadeiro gostam disso. – Ela assentiu com a cabeça de maneira tranquilizadora.

– Ha! – Bella olhou para a mulher mais velha, que tinha se assustado com a sua explosão. – O amor verdadeiro? Não estou totalmente segura se acredito no amor verdadeiro. – É claro que se alguém lhe houvesse perguntado ontem, ela teria dito que não acreditava em fadas ou em viagens no tempo também. – Mas creio que, se o amor verdadeiro existir, não se pode forçá-lo a acontecer ou simplesmente desejar que seja real.

– Oh, bem, você pode ter razão, é claro. – Rosalie olhou para a água, formando um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. – Mas as Fadas... sabe?Elas sim acreditam no amor verdadeir elas que estamos pedindo ?Embora elas tenham sua própria maneira de fazer as coisas, seria mais conveniente para nós se as mantivéssemos felizes. – Ela encolheu os ombros.

Bella pisou à beira da água e limpou sua garganta.

– Fadas? Sou eu, Isabella.

Ela realmente nunca tinha se sentido tão tola em toda sua vida, mas Rosalie estava sentada ali segurando sua mão, sorrindo e incentivando-a com acenos de cabeça.

– Eu quero agradecer a vocês, a todos vocês, por terem me trazido até aqui em segurança.E se não se importarem, poderiam enviar-me para casa novamente, com segurança?Assim que eu me casar e conseguir ajudar a irmã de Edward, de modo que ela possa... – _O que foi que Rosalie havia dito_? –Encontrar o destino de seu próprio coração. – Virou-se para Rosalie. – É isso?

– Se você está determinada a não incluir o verdadeiro amor, acho que terei que fazê-lo. – A mulher suspirou profundamente antes de continuar. – Tudo o que falta é amarrar a fita na árvore.

O sorriso que tinha adornado a face de Rosalie se desvaneceu, substituído por pequenas rugas ao redor de seus olhos, o que fez com que Bella se sentisse inexplicavelmente culpada.

Bella firmou a tira em torno de um galho baixo, sentindo o peso da responsabilidade pela tristeza da outra mulher.

– Ah, tudo bem, – disse ela, quase para si até a água, ela falou em voz alta, – Fadas?Se pudéssemos incluir a procura do meu verdadeiro amor à mistura, eu ficaria muito obrigado.

Ela terminou de amarrar o pano no galho, sacudindo a cabeça pelo seu próprio .Isto devia ter sido a coisa mais ridícula que já tinha feito alguma contar a sua entrada naquela esfera verde na noite passada, é quando Bella se voltou para Rosalie, ela se surpreendeu ao encontrar a mulher olhando para ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

– O quê foi? Fiz algo errado?

Rosalie sorriu e encolheu os ombros.

– Nã ê fez tudo perfeitamente.É que estou tão feliz! – Um sorriso conspirador substituiu as lágrimas. – Você agradou as Fadas e isso me são minha família. – Ela inclinou a cabeça em direção à água.

Quando Bella a olhou confusamente, Rosalie pôs um braço em volta dos seus ombros e continuou:

– Vamos nos sentar perto do fogo, e eu vou lhe contar a lenda do Vale das Fadas e tudo sobre a minha família.

E isso foi feito.

Rosalie dissimulou o seu entusiasmo quando olhou para a moça que caminhava ao seu era uma coisa pequenina, esta Bella, mas a magia das fadas a tinha escolhido, então não havia dú devia ser a já tinha demonstrado um bom coração, facilmente concordara em fazer como Rosalie precisava que ela o fizesse, embora fosse evidente que ela não o quisesse.

Quando Edward despertou, Rosalie teve uma breve preocupação devido ao modo como ele olhou para a mulher que se encontrava adormecida entre seus braços e afastou-se dela rapidamente, como se não suportasse o seu havia aceitado mais que agradecido em ir com Emmett, deixando-a para lidar com a moça.

O que havia sido ideal para os planos de Rosalie.

Tudo estava indo como ela esperava que continuasse desse jeito.Não que realmente se preocupava com os mortais.A magia das fadas era muito mais forte do que qualquer um deles, de modo que ela não precisava mais se preocupar com o destino de Nessie.

Não, eram as próprias fadas as que mais a , elas concederiam o seu poder, e cumpririam os desejos e necessidades exprimidas no ritual do _Clootie Well_, contanto que você encontrasse as suas condições e passasse em seus exatamente por isso que eles eram uma raça perversa, sempre insistindo em dar-lhe o que _eles_ achavam que precisavam da maneira que pensavam que _você_ precisava.

Ela sorriu enquanto Bella se algo de especial naquela jovem, ela podia senti-lo.

– Muito, muito tempo atrás, em um belo dia de primavera, – ela começou a sua história, colocando de lado toda a preocupação sobre as fadas.Não faria nenhum bem chatear-se com eles estavam comprometidos agora.

O que estava feito, estava feito.

Rosalie tinha preparado um caldeirão de mingau de aveia quando os dois homens retornaram. Os quatro se sentaram em volta da fogueira em silêncio, como se ninguém soubesse exatamente o que dizer.

Bella, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos remoia o fantástico conto de fadas que Rosalieyn tinha lhe contado, mal tinha feito mais do que assentir quando ela a apresentou "formalmente" aos dois queria rejeitar automaticamente tudo isso como se fosse uma antiga superstição, mas, com toda a justiça, ela estava aqui, no meio desta floresta, e tinha que ter chegado até aqui de alguma forma.

Sentados ali, agora, os três discretamente lançavam olhares furtivos para ela, e Bella percebeu que não tinha a mínima ideia do que o plano para salvar a irmã de Edward exigia ém de se casar, é claro.

Bem, não há tempo como o presente.

– Entã de vocês podem me dizer exatamente o que é que gostariam que eu fizesse enquanto estou aqui?

Para sua surpresa, os dois homens se sobressaltaram quando ela quase largou a taça, e teve que se desdobrar nos movimentos com a mão para impedi-la de cair.

– Você não disse a ela, tia?Eu pensei que você queria um tempo com ela para conversar. –Edward fixou seu penetrante olhar azul em sua tia, arqueando a sobrancelha.

– Bem, não exatamente, sobrinho. – Rosalie mexeu as mãos de forma agitada. – Tivemos que ajudá-la a se adaptar e tudo o mais quando ela finalmente coisas para colocar em ordem entendem?Além disso, – ela encolheu os ombros. – Eu pensei que seria melhor que fosse você a lhe dar todos os detalhes.

A tensão palpável encheu o ar.

Edward se levantou, jogou a bebida no fogo e, colocando a taça no chão, começou a andar. Finalmente, ele se deteve e olhou diretamente para Bella.

– Minha tia está tentando salvar-me do você precisa ouvir tudo, se quer nos ajudar.

Ele certamente tinha sua atenção verdade, ele a teve quando se levantou.O homem era tinha quase dois cabelo bronze era curto e era incrivelmente despenteado.E ele movia-se com uma fluída graça masculina, todo poder e confiança.

Sua tia queria salvá-lo do constrangimento?bronze era curto se perguntou o que exatamente pode levar um homem a um constrangimento como este.

– Sete anos atrás, voltei para casa para encontrar minha noiva casando-se com outro homem. – Edward trocou um rápido olhar com sua tia. – Eu estava muito irritado, e me comportei de forma um pouco impulsiva. – Emmett bufou e Edward parou para olhá-lo. – Bem, o que está feito está feito. – Ele deu de ombros e voltou a passear. – Fui à capela...

– Entrou pisado forte, bem no meio da cerimônia, gritando a plenos pulmões é mais parecido com ele, – Rosalie interrompeu.

– Muito ão fiz um juramento diante de Deus...

– E de todas as pessoas da aldeia. – Emmett interrompeu desta vez.

– E de todos os demais, – reconheceu Edward irritado, antes de continuar, – que as mulheres eram todas mentirosas e indignas de confiança, e não me casaria com nenhuma cujos pés pisaram a terra naquele dia.

– Um jovem muito dramático. – Rosalie e Emmett concordaram um com o outro.

– Basta. – Edward estava claramente incomodado com as adições à sua história. – O que nos traz ao tio está disposto a forçar a pequena Nessie a casar-se com o Aro.O velho não quer.Só posso decidir sobre a vida dela se eu ficar aqui e ela viver sob o meu teto e proteçã estou a serviço do rei, e posso ser enviado para onde e quando ele concordou em me libertar somente se eu me modo, você pode ver o problema e por que preciso de você. – Ele apoiou-se contra uma grande árvore e cavoucou a terra com a ponta da sua bota, enquanto os outros concordavam.

– Na verdade, não, eu ainda não vejo por que você precisa de mim. – Bella estava perplexa. – Você é um homem atraente.

A boca de Edward caiu aberta, enquanto Rosalie sorria e Emmett começou a tossir, como se quisesse dissimular uma risada.

– Sé tenho certeza que há muitas mulheres por aí que estariam mais do que felizes em casar com você.Eu não entendo por que você precisava viajar através do tempo para me procurar.

– Eu fiz uma promessa. – Ele lhe falou lentamente, como se ela fosse estúpida. – Minha honra exige que eu não quebre essa promessa.Não há mulher nesta terra que eu possa casar. – Edward encolheu os ombros. – Não que eu queria de qualquer maneira. Não quero nenhuma delas.

– Então, você vai... o quê?Dizer a todos que viajou para o futuro para me trazer e casar com você?

– Não. – Três vozes soaram através do vale simultaneamente.

– Bom Cristo, não, ê não vai falar isso para ninguém. – Edward caminhou até onde ela estava sentada e se ajoelhou ao lado dela, tomando-lhe o braço na mão.

Seu toque causou arrepios por todo o corpo de Bella, vivamente trazendo a memória da última vez ele a tinha tocado, na esfera de luz verde.

– Você está entendendo?Ninguém deve saber de nada disso. – Ele apontou com o braço a sua volta para abranger a área onde estavam sentados.

– Deixe-a em paz, Edward, você a está está tremendo, – Rosalie o repreendeu.

Ele soltou o braço dela rapidamente, como se tivesse sido queimado, e sentou-se sobre seus calcanhares, mas manteve-se muito próximo de Bella, com uma expressão fechada no rosto enquanto sua tia continuava.

– Há aqueles que não... – Rosalie fez uma pausa para considerar cuidadosamente suas palavras –... apreciam os meus íamos de não aborrecê-los desnecessariamente.

Bella pensou nisso por um este fosse, de fato, a Escócia do século XIII, a bruxaria seria considerada um tanto poderia ser muito ruim para todos eles.

– Vamos dizer-lhes que foi enviada como um presente de _Outremer_[1]. – Edward continuou quando sua tia parou. – A filha de um nobre cuja vida salvei na batalha durante a Última Cruzada. Claro, não tive nenhuma escolha, a não ser me casar com você. – Ele encolheu os ombros. – Era a única coisa honrada a fazer.

Ele parecia muito orgulhoso de si mesmo.

– Posso ver que o ego masculino não mudou nos últimos setecentos anos, – Bella murmurou, enquanto Rosalie ria baixinho. – Então, você prometeu não se casar com nenhuma mulher que simplesmente não trouxe uma esposa quando retornou para a Escócia?

A expressão de Edward se endureceu.

– Aqueles que estão aqui podem assumir que renunciei as mulheres _desta_ terra, se eles jurei nenhuma mulher, eu quis dizer _nenhuma_ mulher.Não há ninguém em nenhum lugar que eu queira usar a magia, posso casar, mas não terei esposa.Não tenho desejo de ser acorrentado a nenhuma criatura vil.

– E, uma vez que estivermos casados, como você explicará isso quando eu de repente não estiver mais aqui?

– Vamos dizer a todos que recebemos a notícia de que sua mãe está enferma e eu a mandei para casa para estar com ela por um tempo. – A expressão de Edward modificou-se para um afetado sorriso de satisfação. – Pode até ser um presente para você, pois ainda não sou um homem tão cruel para impedi-la de ir à beira do leito de sua pobre mãe.

– Então, devo ser um _presente_. – Bella acentuou a palavra com desagrado e suspirou profundamente. – Vinda da Terra Santa. entendam, todos vocês, que eu não minto bem. – _Havia ceticismo nos olhos de Edward_? – Estou falando sé ter que ficar o mais próximo da verdade possível, ou todo mundo vai saber que algo está errado.E como vou convencê-los de que sou árabe? Não falo a língua, não sei nada dos seus costumes, e certamente não pareço árabe.

– Muitos bons cavaleiros cristãos permaneceram na Terra Santa depois das Cruzadas, formando uma família e criando uma vida para si lado a lado com homens como aqueles. Você poderia facilmente ser filha de um desses ém disso, não há ninguém aqui que saberá.E vai longe para explicar sua fala muito estranha e suas maneiras. – Edward levantou a sobrancelha, naquela expressão superior que ela começava a associar a ele. – E suas roupas são mesmo estranhas. – Todos os três assentiram em concordância.

Pela primeira vez, Cate olhou para a roupa que ainda estava o seu rosto se enrubesceu enquanto o calor se espalhava pelo seu menos havia pensado em pôr o seu robe.

– Podemos dizer que o navio foi atacado por tempestades e suas coisas se perderam no explica por que ela não tem mais nada com ela. – Os homens assentiram com a cabeça enquanto Rosalie criou a história.

– Espere um trouxe algo está o meu vestido? – Bella lembrou-se que havia agarrado o vestido de casamento de sua avó no último minuto.

– Seu vestido? – Rosalie tinha começado a limpar os seus utensílios de cozinha. – Oh, uma coisa semelhante à renda é sua?Eu a embalei junto com as minhas á seguro lá até chegarmos a _Dun Ard_.

– Isso não soa como o nome da casa que você me disse na noite passada. – Bella olhou para Edward, que pegava várias bolsas e se afastava para longe do círculo.

– Porque não é minha casa, – ele respondeu rispidamente por cima do ombro enquanto se afastava.

– _Dun Ard_ pertence a meu irmão, Eleazar é a minha é o _Laird_ agora. – Rosalie franziu o cenho para Emmett, que fez um ruído rude ante a sua declaração. – É onde Nessie e eu vivemos, e onde teremos que levá-la para anunciar que Edward está para se ê vai ficar lá até o casamento. – Ela parou de recolher os itens por tempo suficiente para tocar o braço de Bella de modo tranquilizador. – Edward deve ter mencionado _Sithean Fardach_, _verdade_? – Ante a concordância de Bella, ela continuou. – É onde Edward fica quando está aqui.É o nosso lar ancestral, onde ele cresceu.O antigo castelo é apenas a alguns quilômetros do novo.

– Por que não vamos ficar na casa do Edward? Parece-me que quanto menos eu estiver perto de outras pessoas, melhor será para nós.

– Uma moça solteira vivendo na casa do homem com quem ela vai se casar atiçaria muitas línguas ém disso, Eleazar não vai ficar muito feliz com o casamento de que ele acredite que o casamento é modo, ficará em _Dun Ard_, temo.

Bella se levantou para ajudar Rosalie a reunir o resto dos itens de cozinha e apagar o fogo.

– Onde os homens foram agora? – Perguntou ela, olhando ao redor.

– É hora de seguirmos o nosso foram buscar os como é, provavelmente teremos uma noite adicional no caminho. – Rosalie abruptamente se interrompeu quando olhou para Bella.

– Cavalos? – Bellarepetiu com voz aguda, mortalmente pálida.

_Oh, Deus, por favor, cavalos não._

* * *

[1] N.: **_Outremer,_**francês_(outre-mer)_para "estrangeiro", foi o nome geral dado aosestados cruzados estabelecida após aPrimeira Cruzada: oCondado de Edessa, oPrincipado de Antioquia, o Condado de Tripolie especialmente oReino de Jerusalém. O nome era freqüentemente usado como um equivalente aoLevante, SíriaouPalestina, e as áreas integradas que são hoje uma grande partede Israel, osterritórios palestinos,Jordânia,SíriaeLíbanoe uma pequena parte da Turquia.


End file.
